Safe And Sound
by Mockingjay73
Summary: With the rebellion over and President Snow dead, Katniss thinks she's in safe haven. But is she? Why is Gale suddenly back from District 2? And are the rumours flying around true? Is another rebellion on the horizon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction, and I really hope you like it!**

I study his face in great detail, as he decorates a small cake. Those blue eyes look the same as they once did, before the games, before the hijacking. Full of peace and happiness. He brushs his blond curls away from his eyes, while he adds a pink flower to the cake. Then he looks up at me in confusion.

"What?" He asks quizzically.

"Nothing" I say "I'm just watching you decorate the cakes."

"Oh, well I'm nearly finished, what do you want for dinner?" He asks generously.

"Well, I was thinking about lamb stew, with dried plumbs. What do you think?" I answer.

"Yeah sure." He says with a friendly tone in his voice. I stand up, and retrieve some plumbs from the cupboard.

"Oh no" Peeta says suddenly "I'll make dinner tonight, my special treat to you." Taking the plumbs from me.

"Ok, why the treat?" I ask curiously.

"Why not? You do so much for me sometimes I feel guilty about it." He admits.

"Oh, you dont have to Peeta!" I say stopping him from slicing up the plumbs.

"Please Katniss!" He whines.

"Ok." I say with a grin, while he carries on preparing the dinner. Seconds theres a knock at the door. I rush into the hall and swing the door open.

"Hi Kaniss" Says Greasy Sae "I have this for you, it came this morning, sorry I didn't come earlier, I've been so busy at the market." She hands me a small brown envelope.

"Thank you, its ok, I don't blame you for keeping yourslef busy, I should too." I admit.

"Go hunting, I'd like some fresh game." She chuckles as she backs off, then turns and heads down the street. I close the door, and walk back into the kitchen. I sit down by the fire, and open the envelope carefully with a knife. I take the letter out slowly and unfold it, then start to read.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I'd just like to inform you that me and Daniel should be in District 12 by Saturday. I think we should be there about 7pm. From there we will walk to your's and Peeta's house. I have something for you when we arrive, he'd have wanted you to have it. We need to catch up soon! I hope to see you soon,_

_Love Annie and Daniel._

Annie must have sent this yesterday I think to myself; tomorrow is Saturday. I remember I must put a fresh duvet on a bed in the spare bedroom, and get Peeta to help me get Prim's old cot from the attic for Daniel. Prim. I must stop myself from crying, so I excuse myself and get more logs that are piled up in the garden for the fire.

"Hey Peeta." I say.

"Yeah..." He replys, focasing on cooking the stew.

"Tomorrow night, can you drive me to the train station, so we can pick up Annie and Daniel?"I ask politely.

"Sure." He answers witha smile. I would drive myself there, but I havent passed my driving test yet. Peeta bought himself a car, and learnt how to drive, I however havent had the time. Well infact, I have, I've just been wasting days hunting. Although I'm proud to say I took down a doe last week. Its been the first I've seen since before mine and Peeta's first games. I had to get Peeta to help me haule it to the butchers with me, but still.

When Peeta serves up dinner, I delve in. Its not as tasty as the serving I had in the capitol, but its filling and a little spicy.

"Slow down tiger!" Peeta laughs.

"I'm just so hungry!" I say "Thank you for making this, you know you should do this more often" I tease.

"I will if you like it so much!" He teases back. Its moments like this that I want to capture. Me and Peeta just having fun together, it dosent happen so often, after everything thats happened lately, but its getting more frequent, and I'm glad about it. After we've finished me and Peeta work out a routine. He'll wash the dishes, and I'll dry them. We mostly blow bubbles at eachother, but who cares its a little fun. Later we climb into to bed together and just talk about thats happened recently. Peeta gets upset when he tells me no one in his family survived the bombing a few months ago, and I told him I'd help him get through this, and we're going to their funeral next Sunday. Plus Peeta reminds me we need to pay the rent tomorrow. Finally after hours awake, we drift to sleep in eachothers arms, safe from harm.

* * *

When I awake, I feel for Peeta, but hes not there, and the sheet is cold. He must already be up. I slowly walk down stairs while rubbing my eyes, and I get to the kitchen when I hear a familer tune. I can hear Peeta singing 'The Hanging Tree' I watch him buttering toast, as he sings it, and then I join in at the next chorus. He turns and we gracefully walk to eachother and hold hands until the song ends. Then we romantically hug.

"Morning beautiful." He whispers while were still hugging. I can feel his warm breathe on my neck, it makes the hairs on my neck stand, but I never want this moment to end.

"I love you Peeta." I whisper back, I can feel him smiling.

"I love you too." He whispers back.

When he we both pull away I go and boil the kettle.

"Want some toast?" He asks, while I pour myslef some tea.

"Yes please" I answer before gulping down the tea. "Are you going to the market this morning?"

"Yeah, do you want to come? We could pay the rent while were out." He suggets with biting into some toast.

"Ok, as long as we can stop at Haymitch's first." I ask when Peeta puts down a plate with a very buttery peice of toast on.

"Fine." Peeta says sarcastically. I kiss him and the cheek, grab the toast, and go upstairs. I pick out a plain white t-shirt, and a blue skirt that rests slightly above my knees. I sit at the end of our bed, and finish my toast, then secure the strap on the sandals I've chosen. I go to the bathroom brush my teeth, and brush my hair, then put it back in a braid. When I leave the bathroom Peeta waits for me at the end of the bed.

"Were you waiting to brush your teeth?" I ask.

"No, I've already brushed my teeth, I was just waiting for you, and by the way you look amazing." He says in a flirty tone.

"You dont look that bad yourself." I flirt. I go over to him, and kiss him, then I take his hand, and we walk down the stairs, and to Haymitch's hand in hand.

When we reach Haymitch's house he's not even up yet. We have to climb through his kitchen window, and furiously shake him until he wakes. He sits up and move the hair from his eyes with the knife in his hand.

"Oh joy. Look whos come to see me." Haymitch says sarcastically.

"Get dressed Haymitch. Annie will be here later, and shes having a rough time, and seeing you like this will upset her even more" I say angrily. Haymitch's house reeks of liquor, and nothing has been cleaned in at least two months. Clothes lie scattered all over the floor, and the toilet is starting to turn a pale green.

"Are'nt we all having a rough time right now?" Haymitch asks innocently, but he trying my patience.

"Haymitch!" I scowl, as I fold up clothes.

"Um Haymitch not to be rude or anything... but you might want to give this place a clean." Peeta suggests.

"I'll do it later boy, stop nagging me." Haymitch says with a frown. Me and Peeta sit up on the kitchen counters and get onto the window cill.

"Get this place clean Haymitch, and while your at it you could have a shower, do it or else!" I warn him before we jump onto the fresh spring grass, topped with dew.

I hear Haymith call back "What are you going to do? Kill me?!"

"No!" I shout "I think you'd like that a little too much!"

Me and Peeta link arms and walk to town, people pass us congratulating us for the overthrow of the capitol, while others walk on by, probably trying to rebuild their lives like the rest of us. In town people start to set up market stalls, and others have already began trading. Getting up early means getting the best prices on things. Peeta buys ingredients for baking cakes, bread, and pastries, and I buy fruit, vegetables, cheese, chocolate, tea, honey, and choca. We pack everything up in paper bags and then go to pay the rent. After we walk home and eat lunch together, then I put away all the food into the cupboards. Then I realise I completely forgot to get any beef or lamb.

"Peeta! I'm going to the butchers, I'll be back in 10." I shout, before closing the front door. He didn't answer, I dont know what hes doing up stairs, but he must be pretty focased on it. I get to the butchers and walk inside, and go up the the counter. And see a familiar face. Rooba. She looks up at me and comes from behind the counter and gives me a strong hug.

"Hello Katniss, I havent seen you in a while. How have you been?" She asks, with a big smile on her face.

"Great, what about you?" I say returning the smile.

"Alright, apart from this." She points to a stump, from where her burly arm used to be, with her right hand.

"What happened?" I ask in shock.

"The bombings." She says. "But anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Can I have some beef, and a leg of lamb please." I ask politley.

"Yeah sure honey, coming right up" She begins. "Chase! Big me a big chunk of beef, and a leg of lamb!" She shouts.

"Chase is here?" I ask

"Oh yes, hes moved back in to help me out." She replys. I remember Chase at school, he was in the year above me and Peeta, and he was quite good friends with Gale and Thom. One thing that sticks in my mind about him is he's one of the few people in District 12 who has brown eyes. Most have grey or blue, but not Chase.

"Here you go." Chase says, putting the meat in a bag for my on the counter, with his head down.

"Thank you." I respond. Then he looks up at me.

"Oh hi Katniss, I didn't see you there!" He says in delight "Hows everything?"

"Great, what about you?"

"Good, hows Peeta?" He asks.

"Fine, he's passed his driving test a few weeks ago." I say.

"Thats great, say hello to him for me will you?"

"Sure" I say "I best be off now."

"Ok, see you soon love." Rooba says.

"Bye!" Adds Chase. I walk out of the shop, and head home. The weathers turning gloomy, I think it might rain.

I rush into the house when its starts raining. I put the meat away, and call Peeta.

"Peeta would you like a cup of tea?" I shout from the bottom of the stairs. "Peeta!" I go upstairs, and push our bedroom door open. "Peeta, why wont you answer-" I begin. Peeta's standing behind a chair, clutching it. 'Oh no' I think to myself 'He's having a flashback' What I do next may seem strange, but I just go up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and hug him. I feel his grip softening on chair, and eventually he turns around we just hug in comftable silence.

Later Peeta tells me about his flashback. About how he was watching the 'Meat Grinder' melt the fat off my body, like candle wax. He tells me Finnick was next, then his brothers, and then Delly, and there was nothing he could do. He recalls President Snow pinning him down, forcing him to watch us die. He crys after, and I comfort him, and we kiss. Not the type kiss that satifys me, but makes me want more, like on the beach in mine and Peeta's seconds games. After Peeta helps me retrive Prims old cot from the attic, and place it in the spare bedroom, and then I make the bed for Annie.

At 6:30 me and Peeta drive to the train station, and wait for Annie. We chat in the car until the train arrives, and I tell Peeta that Chase said hello. We meet her on the platform, and help her with her stuff and Daniel.

"Hello Katniss, hello Peeta, its such a pleasure to see you, but why did you come I could have easily walked to your house" She says, then gives us each a hug. I see Daniel in her arms, so small, so innocent. I imagine him having to go into the games, being the son of not one, but two victors. What a thrill that would be for Capitol citizens.

"No Annie, its much too far, anyway its only a short journey in the car." I say, happily.

We lead Annie to the car, and put all her belongings inside. Then we all get it and drive away from the station.

"Oh no!" Annie sighs.

"What is it Annie?" I ask.

"I completely forgot one of my bags, it has all of Daniels essentials in it!" Annie worries.

"Dont worry Annie, we'll go into town now, and get him everything." Peeta says while driving.

"Oh if you dont mind." Annie says.

"Its no trouble." I smile at her. We drive into town, and park the car. We all get out and go into a small shop, buy everything Daniel needs, like milk and diapers. Its when were leaving the shop, and I'm talking to Peeta and Annie not watching where I'm going when I go smack into someone.

"I'm so sorry-" I begin... to the tall figure, but its when I focas on his face he's nothing but a stranger.

"Gale?!" I squeal.

"Katniss?!" He squeals back...


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 for Safe And Sound. Thanks to the people you favourited it, I hope you like this chapter as much as the first. Also thanks for the lovely and inspiring review from NirvanaChemicalParkGurl :D Feel free to review or message me:)**

Seeing Gale back in District 12 makes me feel overjoyed, however deep in my gut I have a dark feeling of hatrid. Is Gale really responsable for Prim's death or did he take the blame on purpose? Should I hate him for it?

"What are you doing here?! I squeak, with a smile as wide scary as clowns.

"I came to visit Thom, and... other reasons." He say back calming me.

"Oh" I say disappointedly, I thought he would at least come and visit me. "How long are you staying?"

"Maybe a week, maybe longer, I don't know yet" He answers. "I've got to go, but maybe we could arrange something sometime?" As he pushes past in a rush.

"Yeah." I say quietly. I turn to see Peeta and Annie staring at me.

"That was a lovely suprise." Annie says cheerfully, when Gale's gone.

"Yeah maybe he can come for dinner soon Katniss?" Peeta says kindly, even though I dont think him and Gale particulary see eye to eye. Its probably because he can see the feeling of let down scribbled all over my face.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smile.

We spend the car journey home in silence. I keep replaying the conversation with Gale in my head. Why is he here? It can't just be to see Thom. What does he mean by 'other reasons?' I try not to let it bother me but it does. I just cannot stop thinking about it. After Annie and Daniel eat supper, and we show them to their room, I just sit in silence in the dark at the foot of mine and Peeta's bed.

"What are you doing?" Peeta asks as he comes in and gets a towel from the drawer.

"Just thinking." I sigh.

"If its about Gale being back-" He begins.

"Its just, I thought he would have at least visited me. If we didnt bump into him at the shop, I bet he would'nt have come to visit me."

"Look" He says kneeling down by me. "I know he'd have came and visited you. He's your friend. Friends dont leave eachother behind, no matter the consequences. And even if he didn't you've always got me" He says before kissing me. I smile at him, then he goes into the bathroom, and turns on the shower before shutting the door. Peeta's lying to me. Gale would'nt have came and visited, but Peeta means no harm, he just wants me to be happy. And theres no crime in that, or is there? I get into my pajamas, and brush my hair. Its really wavy, mostly because its been in a braid all day. I brush my teeth in the downstairs bathroom as Peeta's still in the shower, then I curl up in bed, and when Peeta comes out of the shower he joins me. He wraps he arms around me, protecting me from the evil demons that haunt my dreams. And together we sleep in harmony.

In the morning Daniel wakes me with his non-stop crying. Peeta's still asleep, he'll sleep through anything. Its a little chilly, Peeta must have opened the window in the night. After about 15 minuits of crying and screaming I go into Annie's room, and find her on the floor rocking back and forth, with her hands covering her ears, and tears streaming down her pale face.

"Annie!" I say as I run to her. "Whats the matter?!" I say, taking her hands from her ears, for her just to break free, and put them back.

"Finnick will never see Daniel, he'll never she he son. Daniel will grow up with Finnick, and I cant cope without him! Things will never be the same!" Annie cries as more tears flood her eyes.

"Shh Annie" I calm her and take her hands from her ears once more. "You'll be ok, Daniel will grow up fine, and Finnick can see him. He can see Daniel from Heaven Annie. Finnicks always here for us, just because we cant see him dosent mean he's not there. I can't see the air I breathe, but nevertheless its there." I comfort her. I go over to Daniel and begin the valley song.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow-" _I begin. I sing the whole song, and put Daniel back in his cot, then take Annie downstairs. I make her eat breakfast, and then go and take a shower. I feel really sorry for her. Getting over the death of someone is immensely hard, I know; my father, Prim, Finnick, Cinna, the list goes on and on. But I'm going to help Annie through it, not always was someone there for me, but I will be there for her. I pour myslef a glass of milk, sit at the wooden table, stare out of the kitchen window, and loose myslef in thoughts.

"Morning." Peeta startles me.

"Oh morning." I say "I was in my own little world"

"Want tea?" Peeta asks while boiling the kettle.

"No thanks." I say tiredly.

"Where's Annie?" Peeta asks curiosly.

"She was having a sort of meltdown over Finnick, I made her breakfast, and now shes taking a shower." I reply.

"Oh, I hope she's ok anyway." He's says kindly.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Getting over a loved ones death is hard, but she's got me, and I'm going to help her." I say ambitously.

"Thats great" He says with a smile, before kissing me on the cheek. After I help Annie choose a dress to wear and I wear wear one too. We brush eachothers hair, choose a outfit for Daniel, and brush our teeth, then we head downstairs.

"You two look wonderful" Peeta smiles, while double knotting his shoe laces.

"Thankyou Peeta, you look very nice too" Annie says returning the smile.

"And Daniel looks very smart" Peeta says taking him from Annie. He plays with him; tickling him, and throwing him in the air and catching him, as my father did to me. Peeta looks so responsable and mature playing with Daniel. Seeing him behave this way makes him look 10 times more stikingly handsome than he already is, not the 18 year old boy who survived two Hunger Games, and a fierce rebellion.

"Can I hold him?" I ask Annie politely.

"Sure, although you'll have to steal him from Peeta." We all laugh and Peeta hands Daniel over to me. I hold him gently, and he fiddles with my braid. Something warm in the pit of my stomach spreads throughtout my entire being, making me feel proud and special. I feel like I am a mother; as if Daniel were my own. He's so innocent and harmless, I just want to scoop him up and never let him go. His chubby baby arms rest of my chest, as I caress his back, which is a little bigger than my hand. I feel Peeta watching me, it makes me feel bashful but amazing at the same time. I give Daniel back to Annie, and go over to Peeta. He puts his arm around my shoulders, and kisses me on the cheek. I haven't felt this good in a long time.

After we go into the living room and flick through the channels on the televison. Just as Peeta gets bored of choosing the right channel, Effie Trinket appears on the screen. Her once fake pale face, is now a natural tanned glow, not as dark as mine, but still refreshing. Although she hasen't grown out of her baby pink lipstick its still looks suitable with her nearly makeup free face. She presents a fashion show, commenting things like 'Dont you love it?' to hideous dresses. I see the capitol citizens still likes to dress like circus freaks. We watch is confusion and delight to see the old Effie come to life again, as Daniel stacks plastic building blocks on top of eachother on the floor. He sits with his legs spread out on the furry rug, and his back arched as he concentrates on fixing two blocks together, we all giggle watching him in deep focas.

Later we enjoy a picnic in the meadow, and as Annie reads, me and Peeta show Daniel the Mockingjays. I whistle my little four note tune to them, and watch them repeat it note for note. I explain to him its mine and Rue's song, although he cannot understand a word I'm saying he listens anyway. We all take a stroll to the river me and father used to swim in, and we all strip to our underwear and dive in. We each take it in turns holding Daniel and playing with him. He becomes facinated at the ripples in the water, trying to catch them without success. Somehow I thought swimming would bring back bad memories for Annie, but is dosent, which is pleasing.

Eventully we get dressed into our clothes soaking wet, and walk back to the house. We all have a shower and home, then change into are pajamas, and watch television while snacking on ginger buiscuits and telling jokes, when theres a knock at the door. I get up still in fits from Peeta's previos joke, and answer the door.

"Gale?" I say suprised, my face wiped of all emotions. "What are you doing here?" He pulls a bunch of sunset orange lillies from behind his back, and broadens his smile.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys thanks for all the views! Here's Chapter 3, I hope you like it!**

"Umm Gale I'd love to, but I've already eaten. Thanks for the offer anyway and the flowers, perhaps we'll go after Annie and Daniel go, I want to spend some time with them." I say guiltly.

"Oh ok" Gale says dissapointedly. "Would you like to go out somewhere next Sunday?"

"Well I'm going to dinner with Peeta then, so it wouldn't be ideal, how about we go hunting next Monday? I say.

"Sure, I'll ring you to arrange times and stuff" He says sadly with a fake smile.

"Ok see you then." I return the smile.

"Bye." He turns and walk away, heading back to Thom's house. I shut the door and go into the living room.

"Who was that at the door?" Peeta asks while playing with Daniel on his lap.

"Gale." I say this grabs his and Annie's attention.

"What did he want?" Peeta asks curiosly.

"He asked if I wanted to go to dinner with me, but I said no, but were going hunting next Monday. And he brought me these." I say as I hold up the bunch of lillies.

"Well he must have a sense of style, there my favourite colour. Maybe their for me?" He jokes. This makes me and Annie chuckle. I remember Peeta telling me his favourite colour was suntset orange when I was angry at Effie on the way to the capitol, the second time I mean. I get a vase and put the flowers in the vase and put it on the kitchen table. Then go back in the living room.

"I think I might go to bed now guys, I'm really tired." I say with a yawn, as I lean against the door frame.

"Me and Daniel will too, I see he's fallen asleep on Peeta." Annie smiles. Peeta picks up Daniel and gives him to Annie to carries him upstairs.

"Goodnight Katniss, goodnight Peeta." Annie says tiredly before going upstairs.

"Goodnight Annie." Me and Peeta say in sinc. Peeta turns off the television and we head upstairs aswell, we brush our teeth, and then we snuggle up in bed; its far too cold not to, Peeta can't sleep without the windows open.

Throughout the next week me, Annie, Peeta, and Daniel spend loads of time together. It goes past in a whirl. We go to meadow quite often, and go swimming on most occasions. When I watch Peeta spending time with Daniel he looks so attractive, its perfect really. When me and Peeta take Annie and Daniel to the train station at 6pm, Annie crys a little and thanks me for helping her through this tough time. Then we drive back home, and eat cupcakes in the living room, that Peeta baked yesterday.

"Why's this cake got a hole in it?" I say showing Peeta the cupcake.

"Daniel." He chuckles.

"Ohhh." I giggle slumping down into the arm chair.

"I've booked a table in a fancy restaurrant on the merchant side of the district, I think you'll like it." He says with a smile.

"Thankyou Peeta, and you know you dont have to do this-" I begin.

"Yes I do Katniss. You're my girlfriend, and I want to show you and other that. You're my girl, and I'm your boy. Theres no other girl in my life, and there never will be. We've been through so much together, and I will never stop being there for you. I love you Katniss, I really, really do." He says kneeling beside me, taking my hands in his. This makes me feel so special and warm inside. For the first time in my life I have someone who really loves me, not including my family members but someone outside my comfort zone, who made their way in, and refused to leave. And now their someone who if left, I could not live without.

"I love you too Peeta. I can't even begin to describe, what my life would be like without you. I think imperfects the word." I say smiling. He pulls me closer, and we share a long, passionate kiss. Hand in hand we go upstairs to our room.

In the morning I wake up, and take a massive stretch, I turn and I'm face to face with Peeta. I gaze into his eyes, and we both smirk at eachother, as we remeber the events of last night. Us both being bare dosent stop him from caressing my face, and me brushing the blond curls that shadow his beautiful eyes. When we finally get up, I snatch the duvet and pull in along the floor, while covering myself.

"Oi!" Peeta exclaims in a attractive sleepy voice, as he sits up. I turn around and smile at him cheekily, before shutting the door and taking a shower.

When I go downstairs Peeta already made me some toast and a cup of tea. I hear him in the downstairs shower humming to himself. I eat my breakfast listening to Peeta, and when he comes out and walks into the kitchen he throws another flirty smirk in my direction. I throw one his way too. Then the phone starts ringing.

"I'll get it." Peeta says, as he walks in the hall. "Hello... Katniss its for you" I get up and wipe my mouth with my sleeve, before answering.

"Hello." I say.

_"Hi Katniss."_ Says Gale.

"Hi."

_"Are you still up for going hunting tomorrow?" _He asks in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah sure, where do you want to meet? I ask, fulfilling is hopes.

_"Um, how about in our old meeting spot in the forest?"_

"Yeah ok, can we meet at 9?

_"Ok, see you then, Catnip"_

"See you" I hang up and go back into the kitchen, and put my plates and cup in the dish washer.

"I'm meeting Gale tomorrow, were going hunting." I tell Peeta.

"Ok, could you get me some wild fruits please, I'm planning on baking a fruit cake."

"Sure, anything in particular?" I ask.

"Whatever you recommend." He smiles.

Later we going shopping together at the market, and Peeta buys me a expensive red dress. We buy hot chocolate each and sip them together on a bench in town. After we drive to the restaurant and I order pasta. Peeta orders vegetable stew, and he orders a vanilla ice cream for us to share after. Its a real treat, he has really spoiled me today, and he knows he dosen't have to, but he does anyway. He's a real gentleman. I couldn't imagine life without him.

The next morning I wake up early and take a shower. I eat breakfast get dressed, brush my teeth and hair, then grab my hunting jacket, and hunting boots and slip them on. I finally retrive my game bag before leaving at 8:30am. I travel through the forest at a safe pace not to tire myslef. I get to our old meeting spot where Gale waits for me on a rock nearby.

"You made is Catnip." He beams while standing up.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask unsure.

"Never mind, lets hunt." Like in old days before both games and the rebellion, we hunt for 2 hours straight. We catch 6 rabbits, 17 fish, and a few rats that Buttercup can have. We gather lots of berries and roots, and I collect a selection of fruits for Peeta. Me and Gale sit in a grassy area where we sat of the morning of reaping, when I volenteered for Prim.

"What's it like in District 2? I ask, while chewing on some mint leaves.

"Similar to here, well sort of, the poorest area's are like the Seam, but most other area's are stuffed with factories." Gale says. A few meters behind us a twig snaps, almost like someone is litening to us, and stepped on it by accident.

"What was that?" I say startled.

"Nothing, well I didn't hear anything." Gale admits.

"I'm going to check-" I begin.

"No!" Gale strains. "I'll look." He says. He stands and goes about 6 meteres back into the forest, he smiles, and shakes his head, before turning around. "No nobodys there"

"Ok."

"What have you and Peeta been up to?" Gale asks.

"Oh you know, what everyone else is doing, rebuilding our lives." I answer. "I'm glad we did this, its really nice to catch up." I say, watching the distant trees swaying in the breeze.

"This was only a catch up for you?" Gale asks almost insultingly. What does he mean by 'only' a catch up? What else does he expect this to be?

"What?" I ask looking at him.

"I mean, things were just getting good. I thought we could be more than friends, I was going to ask you out later, and take you to dinner by suprise-" Gale begins.

"What! No Gale, you know I'm with Peeta! Just no, we've been in this situation before!" I raise my voice. I add an annoyed tone to my voice to let him, know I will not be getting together with him. "I don't want to ruin our relationship Gale, but you make it so hard not to!" I snap.

"Me?! I'm the one one who ruins the relationship?! Thats rich coming from you and you're perfect little lover!" Gale says sarcastically as he defensivly stands.

"Oh shut up Gale! What have you even got against Peeta?! Whats he ever done to you?!" I shout, as I stand.

"Um, how about he was born?!" Gale screams at me. General hurt must register on my face, then complete anger. I stomp away, before Gale catches up with me, and grabs my arm.

"Oww! Gale let go of me you're hurting me!" I snarl, as I try to struggle free. "Why did you even come back?! So you could do this?! Let me tell you when Peeta finds out-" I begin.

"For fuck sake Katniss, not everythings about you! You really want to know why I'm back?! I'm back because there's another rebellion coming!" Gale shouts.

"Snow's dead you twat!" Still trying to struggle free. Then he looses his grip, and my arms drops by my side. I bring it up and the red marks, begin to turn a midnight blue colour, then purple. I stare at the foming bruise on my wrist, and so does Gale. He see's my reaction, then watches me storm off.

"Katniss wait." He catches up with me, but I don't turn to him, I don't even acknowledge his presence. He grabs my shoulders and pins me up against a tree. "Snow may be dead, but the Peacekeepers aren't. Theres rumors that they're planning something. Theres gonna attack Paylor and the rest of the rebels. And we need you to help us fight them. We need to go back to the Capitol."

"Why don't you make a phone call?" I ask sarcastically getting irritated by how Gale thinks he can grab my wrists, or pin me up against trees whenever he likes.

"Katniss" He says with a sigh, getting inpatient with my sarcam, and not willing to help him. "The Peacekeepers have hacked into all phone calls in the Capitol, District 3, and District 12. Making a phone call would be pointless. That's like hiding from the Careers in the games, then shouting 'Here I am!' waving a white flag."

"You don't need me anymore." I say angrily.

"Fine! Dont come with us! Be murdered in you're sleep by some bloodthirsty Peacekeeper." Gale exclaims loudly.

"Fine" I sigh, rubbing my forehead, and Gale lets go of my shoulders. "What do I need to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, Chapter 4 came early! Thanks for all the views! I hope you like it!**

Gale spills and tells me, we need to make a plan and get to Capitol. The only problem, it'll have to be on foot. Any train we board will have Peacekeepers on it, so I'd probably have my throat slit when I'm asleep. We collect our things and head back home. Gale tells me to meet him in the same place tomorrow, and so I do. I do everyday for 4 days straight.

On Friday morning I get early and take a long warm shower. I braid my wet hair, and go downstairs. I prepear porridge, and eat it slowly savouring every spoonful. Then Peeta comes in, and walk straight past me.

"Morning" I say, in a great mood.

"Morning." He says, with all emotion wiped from his face and voice.

"Sleep well?" I ask in a chirpier tone.

"Yes, you?" He says, in a stern voice. Whys he being so... emotionless? And whys he limmiting his speech?

"Yeah, it was a bit chilly though, could you shut the window at night?" I ask.

"No Katniss! No! I can't!" He shouts angrily, as he smashes a glass on the floor. "I could tell you, but to be fair, I don't think you're interested!"

"What? What do you mean, 'I'm not interested?' I ask.

"You really think you can hide it?" Peeta asks me insultingly.

"Hide what Peeta?!" I say, becoming desperate to know the answer.

"Get off me! Leave me alone you user!" Peeta shouts in my face, before stomping out of the kitchen and down the hall What?! How am I a user?!

"Peeta wait" I say and I catch up with him, before he stomps off upstairs. "Whats the matter, what are you going on about?! I ask concerned. "And what are these cuts on your arms?!"

"Oh don't play that act! All innocent and sweet! I've seen you, every single morning you go off to the woods with him! Don't think I don't know what you two get up to!" He says discusted. "And for your information, they're from Buttercup!" Buttercup, can be an evil little sod sometimes, but with Peeta's gentle-like nature, so much like Prims, Buttercup wouldn't dare to scratch him. What are they really from?

"What?! Peeta, were just friends! Were just talking!" I exclaim loudly.

"What about then?" Peeta asks in a vile tone, I've never seen him so angry apart from... when he'd been hijacked.

"Well... I... I promised not to tell." I say looking down at feet. Peeta makes his way upstairs like a herd of elephants, and slams our bedroom door closed.

I feel like crying, I want to sink down and just cry. Let all my mistakes just trickle down my empty face. I contemplate going to Haymitch's and drinking myself silly with him, but that'll just make matters worse. But instead I meet Gale as planned, I turn up a little late, but who cares? I don't anymore.

"Where have you been?" Gale asks.

"Arguing with Peeta" I say trying not to cry. "He thinks me and you get up to things here every morning. He thinks I have betrayed him. He thinks I'm using him. So I want him to know about we really do here. We have to tell him Gale. We need to tell him about the Peacekeepers... before its too late. If their coming for me, chances are they'll be coming for Peeta aswell." I finish. Gale contemplates this for a while.

"No." He shakes his head.

"Why not?!" I shout.

"It's too dangerous Katniss!" Gale shouts back.

"Oh but its not too dangerous for me! I've been shot, I've been stabbed, I've been hit around the head, I've been chocked, I've been punched in the face by Cato- the most brutol Career tribuit I've ever seen! But no, don't let Peeta go, but lets push Katniss right into the battle!" I shout sarcastically.

"Fine! But if he comes you can train him!" Gale says furiously.

"Peeta dosen't need training thanks" I say "He's survived two Hunger Games." I say as I turn and walk away.

After the spat with Gale I don't really no where else to go, so I walk home. When I open the front door, I walk in, close it behind me. I lean against it, and take a deep breath before walking upstairs.

I hear things being smashed as I reach the top of the stairs. Lamps, vases, glass oranments, photo frames. I clasp the doorknob, making it warm and sweaty, then open the door. Peeta is just about to throw our book into the rubble of what he's already broken.

"No Peeta." I say, reaching my hand out. Not this time. He's taking things too far now. Not our plant book, our rememberance book. This book is all we have to remember our past and those in it. What Cinna could do with a length of silk, the colour of Finnicks eyes, Lady licking Prims cheek, Boggs reprograming the Holo.

Peeta walk over to me slowly, and hands me the book, before sinking to his knees and weeping. His hands covering his face, and blood seeping from fresh cuts on his arms. I put the book down on a shelf in the wardrobe and kneel down next to him, taking his hands from his face, and enclosing them in my own.

"Look at me Peeta" I say, he shamefully brings his head up and locks his eyes on mine. "If you really want to know what I do in the forest with Gale, its making a plan to get back to the capitol."

"Really?" He asks, while wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yes really. Thats all we were doing Peeta. I would not betray you, because I love you. I need you to come to the capitol with me. Take down a few unwilling Peacekeepers, like the old days." This brings a smile to his face. "Some Peacekeepers are still alive and in hiding" I explain to him, he nods and understands everything I say. He dosen't interupt me once, he justs listens. After we hug eachother. We just sit on the floor hugging, in comftable silence. It may seem strange to some, but when your forced into becoming a killing machine, a hug isn't so bad.

"Are we ok?" I ask him, still in embrace.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" He whispers. I can feel his warm breath on my neck, and his warm tears sliding down my neck, and onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry if I did anything, or said anything. Whatever it is I'm really, really sorry." I get out, barley able to breath. I try not to cry as much as possible, but I feel the tears flooding my eyes, and falling down my empty face.

"I can't forgive myself for the things I said to you Katniss-" He begins.

"Shh Peeta, its ok." I say, hugging him tighter.

"My words were like thousands of needles sticking into my chest, and diving right into my heart, and its no ones fault but mine." He says, crying more.

"Oh Peeta, I'm so sorry-" I begin.

"Its not you Katniss its me. And Buttercup didn't scratch me. It was my words that cut deeper than my blades ever could."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 guys! Hope you like it! Don't forget to R&R:)**

A week later mine and Peeta's relationship has been fully restored, were back into everyday life as usual. He bakes, and I hunt. One morning we get up early and meet Gale in the forest. He tells Peeta about our plan to get to the Capitol, inform the rebels, and kill the Peacekeepers.

"Can't we try to reason with them? Killing them straight off seems a bit harsh." Peeta asks. I know Peeta means well, but reasoning would be too risky. He'd be putting everyone in danger. Thats the big difference between me and Peeta, I'd kill someone straight off, but Peeta would reason with them and give them a chance... but I'm not that forgiving.

"We could, but they wouldn't want to reason, most would rather die than be imprisoned." I say coldly.

"Besides why give them a chance to kill you, when you could kill them straight off, and end the crisis?" Gale adds.

"Suppose." Peeta says disappointedly.

"So back to the plan" Gale begins. "We'll leave early Friday morning. So pack some bags, but not too many, whatever you bring you'll be carrying. Bring food, water, clothes, and a tent."

"Wait, can't Peeta drive us there?" I ask, like it isn't the most obvious option.

"No, they'll have us on surveillance tapes." Gale shakes his head.

"Ok, is there anything else we'll need? Peeta asks.

"Wepons." Gale says looking directly at me. An awkward silence follows.

"Kat, you can take your bow Beetee designed, and I'll take a knife or something." Peeta says ending the awkwardness.

"Bring both, to have a long and short range wepons is very helpful." Gale adds, as if he knows everything about every wepon ever invented.

"I'll bring my bow, and a few knifes." I say tiredly.

"Ok its sorted. We'll meet meet here Friday morning at 7, we'll have a long day of walking, then we'll have a break at 1pm, and carry on walking until dark, where we'll choose somewhere to camp." Gale says, taking charge of everything.

Later that night me and Peeta get a phonecall off Gale, who tells us Thom and Chase will be joining us on our journey to the capitol. They volunteered to come, and even though Rooba didn't want Chase to go, she had to let him. At first I think two more people coming will slow us down, but then I decide its safer really.

The next days go quite quickly. Me and Peeta go jogging a few times, and we practise boxing together. I pratice archery in the woods while Peeta practices his knife throwing skills. He's become pretty good at it, no way as good as Clove, the ruthless career tribuit from District 2. But he's still better than anyone else I know. Peeta also weigh lifts aswell, and he bribes me too try aswell. I'm not nearly as strong as him, but I can lift 2 of his five weights. He lifts all 5 like he's carrying a newborn chicks feather, but with men being stronger than women and stuff, I guess he'll find it easier than me. But that shouldn't stop me or any other woman from trying. The harder you push yourself, the more successful you'll be.

On Friday morning me and Peeta get up early and pack everything we need for the trip. I grab my bow and quiver Beetee designed for me, and Peeta tucks a long sharp knife, and a gun into his belt. Greasy Sae will check on Buttercup every morning and night, and she'll keep on eye on our place while were gone. We leave at 6:30am and reach mine and Gales meeting spot by 7am. Gale, Thom, and Chase are already waiting.

"Great your here, now we'll set off." Gale annonces.

"Which direction are we going in?" Peeta ask curiously.

"That way" Gale points into the distance. "Towards District 8." I remember Bonnie and Twill made it on foot our District. I try not to dwell on them, but my head can't block out images of them staving and freezing to death, while I slowly roasted to death in an arena.

"Ok lets go." I say walking ahead. I stop, turn my head and put my arm behind me. Offering Peeta my hand. He runs to me and takes my hand and we walk ahead infront of everyone. Eventually it becomes too hot, so I take off my hunting jacket, and put it in my bag. Peeta keeps offering to carry my bag, but he's already got a huge back-pack slung around his shoulder, and a heavy gun tucked into his belt, I refuse. I don't want him to strain himself, and I don't want to look weak infront of him. I know he's seen me in the Games and stuff, but I feel as if I'm too frail and fradgile. I think I'm just making up excuses now, this is what happeneds when I have too much thinking time.

"Where will we go from District 8?" I ask, not directing the question at anyone in paticular.

"We'll be going through District 9, and then we'll be in the Capitol." Gale answers.

"How long will that take?" I ask him.

"About a week on foot, but if we can board a cargo train without anyone knowing we could spend a few nights on there." Gale says.

"Ok." I reply. "Does anyone have the time?"

"Its 10am." Chase answers with a smile. He has Finnick's grin. I spend ages studying how to seperate people, who's older generations have never came into contact, could maybe be like practically brothers. Then I come to realise maybe before the Dark Days Finnick's and Chase's families were one. I even don't really understand what I'm thinking but maybe, two people were married and then they divorced and moved to District 4 or the other way around. And then everybody has kids and years later we end up with Finnick and Chase. I push it out of head for a while, but it keeps niggling in the back of my head so I pluck up the courage and ask Chase about Finnick. I tred carefully choosing my words incase he has anything personal to hide, or if he feels as if I'm barging into his life. So I decide against asking him personally.

"Who has any family from other Districts?" I ask no one in particular, hoping Chase will answer first. Just as I hoped he does.

"I do." He says.

"Oh cool" I say, trying to not sound as interested as I am. "What District?"

"Four, half of my family moved their before the Dark Days. My great grandfather, and great grandmother got divorced, so she and her sisters moved to District Four." He replys happily.

"Thats interesting" I say.

"I do aswell-" Peeta begins, getting interupted by Thom. Peeta gestures for Thom to speak first.

"I have family in District 3, well-" He stutters. "I used to, but they, died from some disease. We'll never know what they really died of. The Capital sent my mother a letter when I was about 6 or 7, explaining they had died and all, you get the picture. I remember her mourning them all night long, I don't know why I didn't think she knew any of them personally. But then again she wouln't let me read the letter."

We all stay quiet for a while, then Peeta speaks up. "I have family in District Nine. A few of my family members travelled there before the Dark Days, but then all the Districts got sealed off, then the rebellion. I had a letter off my cousin from there the other day-"

I interupt him. "You didn't tell me about that." I say almost accusingly.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think you'd be interested." He says apologetically, before carrying on. He tells us about his cousins in District Nine. He has a 16 year old cousin called Jack, and his younger cousin, 5 year old Lotta. After he finishes speaking we spend the rest of the trip in silence. I think about the big age gap between Jack and Lotta, but if Jacks anything like Peeta he'd spoil his little sister, speading time with her, reading her bed-time stories, and sneaking her chocolate before they spent a hard day working in a grain field. I can imagine it all so perfectly in my head.

"Should we take a break now?" I ask leaning against a tree. I'm never usually this tired, I mean I know we've been walking for about 6 hours, but I've had plenty to eat and drink. I don't let it bother me though. We sit by a large oak tree, and nibble on crackers and take sips of cranberry juice. No ones really hungry but we eat all the crackers anyway. As everyone chatters away, I loose myself in another daydream. I wonder if you cut down the oak tree how many rings would it have? Would it lie abouts it age, and live on to spill its serects another day, or would it happily give up its life, fed up of continus bird songs, and rustle in the leaves. Would it protest against dying, or greet death as an old friend?

Peeta waves his hand infront of my eyes. "Katniss, Katniss." He whispers.

"Uh, what? Sorry I was in my own little world." I admit.

"Its ok, c'mon now, were a little behind scedual." He says while pulling me up. I dust myself off, pick up my bow and bag, and begin walking deeper into the forest, holding Peeta's hand. I seem to have spent my whole life in a forest and yet something seems different about this one. Maybe its because I'm away from 'My forest' or I just don't know my away out, if danger lerks from the ever growing shadows. Then suddenly I sink to my knees, and keep my eyes frozen on the presence infront of me. Peeta tries to lift me up, but I become limp, and my body becomes dead weight. Everyone slowly looks up at the floating object in horror. A skeleton hangs, swinging in tune with the breeze. An ancient, warn out peice of rope locks around the part of the spine which connects to the head, which was once a neck. Nobody speaks a word, I swear you'd be able to hear a pin drop onto the dead forest floor. Peeta scoops me up like a rag doll, and carries me past the lifeless, skeleten that remains. He puts me down, and steadies me with his arm around my shoulder. He tells me to walk and my puppet-like legs respond with tiny baby steps. I stumble and fall to the ground, twigs and dead leaves brush on my face. I curl up in a cocoon, and I feel queezy. I remember the first time on the Capital train, and I stuffed my face with rich and fattening food, thats I feel now. I want to puke. Peeta begins to lift me on my feet and my head falls back over his arm. My body tenses, and I become paralysed. I hear everyone calling my name and asking me if I'm Ok, but I am unresponsive. Even if I tryed to get out a word, I'd choke and be suffocated by swallowing my tounge. I look at Peeta, and let out a high pitched squeal, my tense body goes limp, and everything goes black.

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree? _

_Where they strung up a man, they say murdered three,_

_Strange things did happen here, _

_No stranger it would be,_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee,_

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger it would be,_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run so we'd both be free,_

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stanger it would be,_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me,_

_Strange things did happen here,_

_No stranger would it seem,_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

I imagine a little girl singing The Hanging Tree. She's wearing a baby pink dress, coated in splatters of blood, and mud to her knees, and her short blond hair is matted and slick with dirt. She walks to me bare foot on gravel, cutting open her smooth little feet. Blood gushes from them, and she leaves behind a trail of bloody footprints. Her forearms and covered in blood, and she carries a knife splatted with the stuff, that I'm sure is not her own. Her expressionless face quickly turns in an expression of envy. She is envios of my blood, and now its her turn to take everything from me. I can only guess she is a lost child from the rebellion, or a evil spirit haunting my dreams. Maybe she died with Prim, or I murdered one of her family members personally. A tall, thin women behind her watches the girl approach me and cut open my chest. I am powerless, as I lie there being butchered.

"Suzie." The woman calls out. The little girl who I now know as Suzie, looks around and the woman nods at her slowly, and turns, and walks into the mist. Suzie raises the knife, and pludges it into my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! Enjoy:) Also check out TheCaitlinLeach and NirvanaChemicalParkGurl's stories for Victorious and Kick Ass:D**

***Peeta's POV***

Katniss lays limp in my arms, as I weep holding her close to me. The others pace around me, studying every possible answer to what has happened. I caress her hair, and draw circlular patterns on her face with my fingertips. My salty tears splash her pale face, and I wipe them away but they always return. I have no idea whats happened to her, but she became faint as soon as we saw the skeleton hanging from the tree. I want to her to wake, I want to hold her close and never let her go, I want to keep her safe, I want to hear her sing and make her smile. I want her. I place two of my fingers on her neck checking for a pulse. I can't find one for a while, but then I do. I feel the beat of her steady heart, pumping blood around her body. I start shaking her.

"Katniss" I whisper. "Katniss" I start shaking her furiously. I become desperate. "Katniss!" I moan. Thom picks up Katniss, and lays her on the ground, and tries to drag me away. "Fucking let me go!" I scream.

"C'mon Peeta, your helping Katniss by doing that." He huffs trying to pull me away. "Chase help me!" Chase and Thom drag me away from Katniss. They probably think I'm becoming the mutt I was transformed into, and are probably thinking up some way to knock me out. She lies on the silent forest floor, her eyelids still locked shut. I lash about, kicking and hitting Chase and Thom at every chance I get. I have to be back by her side. I need to be. She stirs, releasing a huff of air from her lungs.

"Katniss!" I shout. I break free from Chase and Thoms's grasp and sprint to Katniss. I slide into the filth and rot on the ground, making my trousers mudding. But I don't care. I sit by her side, holding her scarred hands in mine. Gale, Chase, and Thom watch like hawks, as Katniss regains consciousness.

"Katniss." I whisper, moving the loose strands of hair from her eyes.

"Peeta." She stirs.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt?" I ask sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She lies, straining to sit up.

"Kat, I know when you're lying, c'mon tell me." I say, wanting her to open up to me. I help her sit up and stare sorrowfully into her eyes, she dosen't hold my gaze for long before her eyes flutter away. I cup her face in my hands, and bring her face closer to mine.

"Tell me." I whisper, locking my eyes on hers, Ice on Fire.

***Katniss's POV***

I don't know what happened but I just didn't like the sight of the skeleton. And I had the most terrifying dream while I was out. I explain everything to the guys, and they all assure me it was just a dream. Nothing's going to happen. I know it wasn't real, but I feel as if Suzie's going to pop up out of nowhere, and pull the stunt on me as she did in my dream. I stay as close to Peeta as possible when we set off again. I want to load my bow, but then I'll just look so pathetic, it would be unbelieveable. Peeta comforts me, and tells me Suzie's not real, but some part of me can't belive him.

When it reaches 9.00pm we finally decide to set up camp, and spend the night here. Surrounded by Evergreen pine trees and chirpy Mockingjays, the sun sets gracefully. We set up tents, make a fire, and shoot some Sqirrels for supper. With all my friends, and a safe environment, anyone would think I'd be elated, not everyone has the luxerys I took no notice to. But I feel alone in my thoughts, fidgeting on a rock where I rest, I loose my appetite as Gale hands me a roasted Squirrel leg. Hundreds of miles away, Peacekeepers ready the wepons, sharpening knifes and loading bullets in guns. I'd bet Buttercup every Peacekeeper out there is hopeful their wepon has my name on it. They'd give anything to prise my heart from my cold, dead body.

After supper I dive into my tent wanting block out everything that has happened today. Everyone else eats cheese and crackers around the campfire, even with deep tension flying around between Peeta and Gale. I change into an old t-shirt and joggers, and curl up in a ball in a sleeping bag. Cold tears stream down my face, as I squeeze up in a ball even more. Peeta startles me as he enters the tent. I quickly wipe away the puddle forming on my face, and shut my eyes tight. Peeta changes into some old joggers and takes off his shirt. He fiddles with the sleeping bag, and then pulls hismself inside with me. He wraps his arm around my stomach, and pulls me closer. I choke making a terrible noise I always make when I cry. Shit. Well done Katniss.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks worryingly, sitting up and positioning himself above me and wiping away my tears and wisps of hair in my eyes. "Whats the matter?" His voice is soothing but full of concern.

"Nothing." I choke out.

"Its a bit late for that Kat, c'mon tell me." He smiles weakly.

"Its nothing really." I say wiping my eyes, and taking a deep breath.

"It is, please tell me. You know I wont ever judge you, and I'm always here for you." He says comfortingly. I sit up and he moves from above me and sits next to me, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"I'm just worked up about the vision I had earlier. I'm restless, and everything that makes a noise startles me, literally. And I can normally keep in my emotions, but I just want to cry, and I can't stop myself. I didn't want to cry in front of you because I thought you'd think I'm weak and pathetic. I must come across as the most shallow person ever. Even now, this... I would never normally tell anyone my personal worries or whatever." I choke, with more tears flooding down my face. Peeta cups my face in his hands and gives me a long passionate kiss. I havent felt anything like this for a long while. When he finally pulls away, he once again wipes the tears from my cheeks and rests his hands on my shoulders.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise. And if this little girl from your dream does turn up. I will personally take her to Haymitch, give him a fright, then let her be someone elses problem. You've been though enough." Peeta chuckles. This brings a smile to my face and a childish giggle. "I love you." He whispers, in the most seductive voice ever.

"I love you too." I squeak, in a high pitched voice... the least seductive thing ever. The brings Peeta to chuckle, also another beautiful factor of Peeta. I can already see where this night is going when he pulls me in closer and we share another kiss. He lifts me onto lap, and we share divine, sweet kisses. I was wrong about where this night was going to go, all we did was kiss, but still, being with Peeta's all I could ever ask for. We curl up in the sleeping bag together, his arm around my waist, and my back against his chest. I fall into sleep, the reassuring and steady beat of Peeta's heart.


End file.
